Random Happenings
by priestess-one-shot
Summary: Girl Got Game oneshots, either long or short! From tales at the dorm, to the daily life of Kyo's father in America, it'll be here! Requests can also be taken!
1. Chapter 1

**Reaction **

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Got Game/Power!

Summary: Kyo's wearing a skirt for the first time in a long while. So, Chiharu's reaction would be…?

Warning, a little bit of OOC and a change to the ending of Girl Got Game.

----

Chiharu gawked as Kyo approached them with a nervous look on her face. The women's uniform fit something like he thought it would, (well, actually, that was a lie, it was almost impossible to imagine Aizawa in a skirt) it made her seem smaller, and maybe a little more fragile, in a way.

But…that …

His face flushed a brilliant scarlet, but he quickly fought it down as Kyo asked, "How does it look?" He didn't really pay attention to what she had said. That Thing was distracting him…

The yellow, plaid skirt wrapped around her waist, giving him a nice view of her legs, which were long and looked smooth to the touch. Also, it was fluttering with the wind, giving him a nice view of…

He almost punched himself. _No! I am **not** going there! _

He'd be damned if he went there. He did **not **want to become a perverted moron at his age. Besides, if Aizawa ever noticed that he had caught a glimpse of her…uhh…

Never mind. But seriously, she'd kill him. Death by girlfriend. Gah. Please, no.

As the conversation between his friends and Aizawa continued, he couldn't really help but notice that she was extremely nervous about how she looked in her uniform.

_She needs to stop worrying about stuff like that. _

But it didn't come as such as a surprise, she had been posing as a guy for a long time, and it had caused her to worry about whether or not she looked the part. Her appearance as a guy had been of the utmost importance.

"It's been such a long time since I wore a skirt! I forgot how much room it gives you down there, you know!" Aizawa said sheepishly.

Chiharu nearly face-planted himself into the concrete. He really didn't know a more honest person.

_Maybe she's not all that worried, _He thought with a small smile. _She shouldn't be anyway, that skirt looks **really **good on her. _

Before he could mentally berate himself over what he had just thought, Yura said something to Aizawa about looking 'cute.'

Sirens went off. And he lunged.

And without thinking he yelled, "That's my skirt you're talking about!"

----

Meh. Not really happy with the ending. Oh well, though. This was thought up on a whim, and would NOT leave me alone! Whew, glad I got it out of my system.

I should be able to update this at least once a week. Sorry for the shortness! I'm too tired to make it any longer. Please no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Anything it Takes Rating: K

Summary: The kind of talent his daughter has is hard to come by. He'd do anything it takes to make her use it.   
---  
After his wife died, Kyo was the only thing he had left. That, and basketball, but the sport had taken a huge backseat to his love for his daughter. Often times, he'd play with her out in the park though, smiling as she took the ball, to big for her small, delicate hands, and try her best to make it into the hoop.

As she got older, she began to love basketball more, to his delight. Not only because she was unusually good at it, but it was time well spent for with her father. He taught her everything he knew about the sport, marveling at how quickly she learned. It wasn't long until she became best in the neighborhood.

In middle school, she joined a well respected girl's basketball team. She gained experience and used her skills to her own advantage. The friends she made there became new inspirations to become better and more skilled. Especially that Tsuyaka girl. When those two met each other, Kyo's enthusiasm and dedication sky-rocketed.

His daughter had talent. She was as strong as she was smart. He hoped that she would use it one day to become as best as she could be. He'd do anything it takes to make sure she reached her full potential.

'_Unfortunately,' _he thought to himself with a grin. _'Maybe I went a little overboard this time.' _

As Kyo chased him frantically, yelling obscenities and throwing kitchen utensils from the newly opened moving boxes, he couldn't help but think his daughter looked more like a boy in the Seisyu uniform than he would have liked.

--- A/N   
Yes, yes, I know. This tiny thing does not make up for my absence for this fic. (Plus, I'm not to sure I'm very satisfied with it) Due to school, all fanfiction projects were kind of at the bottom of my to-do list. Hehe, but all is well, as summer is here. And I have posted more than one chapter in one go! I am also in the process of planning out some fluffy one-shots. Look out for those! Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Mother   
Rating: K   
Summary: Even though Kyo doesn't all together remember her mother, she still thinks about her and misses her everyday.   
--- 

In the back of her mind, Kyo remembered bright, chocolate colored eyes, and long, trailing hair the color of honey. There was once a time, when her mother had been there beside them, a woman with a hard resolve and a loving nature, as her father had often informed her.

'_There is so much of her in you,"_ her father had said to her once, a proud and solemn look in his eye, as he watched her move onto middle school.   
She put her hands together for prayer, closing her eyes before the gravestone. She could feel the presence of her father, Chiharu, Tsuyaka, Yura, and Hamaya doing the same beside her, the atmosphere calm, sad, and a little nostalgic.

The scent of lilies wafted around in the air, her mother's favorite type. The bouquet she and her father had picked out was propped up against the gravestone, meshing a strange picture of grey and yellow together.

Kyo opened her eyes, and stood up, strangely devoid of energy. Her father was peering at the grave with a sad smile, and Kyo took his hand in hers.

"I miss her too," she whispered quietly.

"You resemble her so much," he answered simply after a moment. This tugged at her heart, even though he had said this so many times, it made her realize just how lonely her father must have been without her mother.

"Dad…do you…do you think that mom's happy?" Kyo peered at her picture, looking wondrously at the woman's smile.

"I do. I'm sure she's proud of you, too. I know that I am," he admitted with a smile.

"Good. I'm glad to, then."

Kyo couldn't remember the times spent with her mother that well. She had been so young when she passed away. But it didn't stop her from thinking about her at some point of every day. She knew her father was the same.

Looking up to the sky as she and her friends left the cemetery, she smiled fully.

"Thanks for always watching over me, mom. Happy Mother's Day."   
--- A/N

Yes, another short one. The next one'll be longer. Promise! Actually, this one was _supposed _to have been uploaded on Mother's Day but I didn't have the chance to do it with all of my school work going on. So, it is _incredibly _belated.

Oh well.

Look forward to a fluffy Chiharu/Kyo oneshot soon. Also, I'm in the process of working out a Yura pairing oneshot also. I'm finding that one a little difficult, but I'll work it out.   
Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

He doesn't know when he stopped being a good father – but when he really thinks about it, it must have been a little after his dreams came to a screeching halt even before they began, and especially after his wife died. Both of them tragedies. Both of them destroying a possibility for a future.

Kyo copes the best she can by keeping busy as much as possible. For a little while she is the brightest student in most of her classes, drowning herself in her studies to try and forget the loss of someone that could never be replaced, a love so suddenly torn away and taking a part of her with it. Awhile after that she begins to restore the friends she drew away from, and becomes even more involved in basketball. She wants to be the best, and he knows it, because she wants to make him proud. He's all Kyo has left and she knows just how fragile that bond is. It becomes important to make him happy.

And then he takes advantage of it. One day he realizes he is _old. _That he is going to die alone, without a wife, and all he is going to leave behind is a dead dream. He is out of control – and he pulls his daughter's life right out from under her feet, spilling every glass and breaking every plate, and forces himself to think that everything he is doing is for Kyo, it is, _it is, _but he's always been a bad liar.

He goes to America anyway and makes the biggest mistake of his life. It wouldn't be until he stepped off the plane in Los Angeles that he will realize, when he really notices just how _huge _and _open _this country is, that he misses his daughter. And he thinks, that maybe, he should turn around and go back to be with her, because now he really is alone.

Someone bumps into him from behind and mumbles a quick apology. It's enough to bring him out of his thoughts, and he tucks them into a little corner of his mind. He will deal with his thoughts later. Much later.

* * *

**A/N: **I have no idea why I wrote this. I mean, it's been a few years, it's really short and I've recently realized just how much anime REALLY matters to me (which is practically nothing), but it seems that Girl Got Game is still tied into that twelve year old version of myself, and it refused to let me ignore this...whatever it is. Also, sorry that I didn't include Kyo's father's name - I didn't want to go dig through all those volumes.

I probably won't update again for awhile. I apologize to those who requested chapters and recieved nothing. I found that forcing myself to write = major suckage of epic proportions, but there is still no excuse for doing that to all of you that asked so nicely. ALSO: Has anyone besides me fallen in love with Star Trek? It has such a hold that even the cast from TOS has become attractive. And that should not be.


End file.
